


Our World of Terror

by annabethchasecabin6



Category: our world away, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Horror, Other, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethchasecabin6/pseuds/annabethchasecabin6
Summary: Kyle, Alex, Johnnie, Jeydon, and Jordan are 5 normal friends all sharing a collab channel called Our World Away, only now their lives are threatened as a psych killer has his eyes set on killing each one of them. Will they get out alive?Yes I know that Kyle is no longer part of the group but he will be in this story





	1. Chapter 1

"Kyle!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five best friends in their early to mid-twenties, all sharing one interest; YouTube. They formed a YouTube collab channel called Our World Away. The channel consisted of Jeydon Wale, an enthusiastic 18-year-old who has a love for beanies. Alex Dorame, scene girl and know for dying her hair crazy colors. Johnnie Guilbert, Alex's boyfriend, know to most as the 'emo' one, black was his color. Jordan Sweeto 'fuzzy' long brown hair and a love for Yoshi. Lastly Kyle David hall, more of a loner but always trying to make people smile. Little did they all know, things were about to get a lot less cheery.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five teens had just uploaded their latest video to YouTube, it was of them all doing the 'try not to laugh challenge' where they all failed miserably.

"Okay okay," Alex panted as she tried to stop laughing. "Let's go get something to eat."

They ended up at some random fast food place. Talking and laughing, a little too loud, they enjoyed their food and each other's company. They were happy, well until Johnnie checked his phone and saw he had over a dozen new emails all containing various degrees of hate towards him and his friends. Showing the others reluctantly, the table was now filled with silence and frowns, where moments ago there was laughter.

Kyle took it the worse, he never handled hate well. You could tell he was trying to act like he didn't care but really he wanted to go home and lock himself in his room.

Suddenly Jordan spoke up, trying to change the mood of everyone again. "It's just some losers hiding behind a screen guys, it doesn't mean anything."

But it did, it meant a lot. For almost three weeks the hate kept coming, every member was affected by it, and as time went on it got worse and worse. The hate was detailed as well, like the person sending the emails knew them all on a personal level.

One Sunday, when they were all chilling in Alex's and Johnnie's apartment, except for Kyle who was taking the whole situation way worse than everyone else and refused to leave his house, were watching a movie and trying to forget about it all. Out of nowhere everyone's phones went off at once, scaring Johnnie so much he fell off the couch. Checking their respective phones they all saw the five of them had been added to a group chat with someone else going by the name 'Terror'.

"Creepy..." Jordan muttered as he clicked play on the video 'Terror' had sent. Alex, Johnnie, and Jeydon gathered around to watch as well.

The screen was completely black; they could hear a deep voice saying the same thing over and over. 'Our World Away must die. Alex death. Johnnie murdered. Jordan dies. Kyle missing. Jeydon killed.' The video went on for ten minutes but Jordan turned it off after one.

"What the hell?!" Jordan was honestly freaked out now.

"That's it I'm going to the police about this!" Alex stated and marched out of the apartment.

"Shouldn't we go with her?" Jordan asked to know one in particular.

"Nah, when she's angry its best to let her be," Johnnie replied.

The two then noticed Jeydon still hasn't said a word, looking over at him, he was sitting motionless, staring wide-eyed at the laptop, tears of fear gathering in his eyes.

"Hey Jeydon, it's okay. Alex is gone now to get the police, they will fix it." Johnnie said as he tried to make himself believe it as well.

Kyle had turned his phone off and refused to speak to anyone. In this situation, it was a good thing as he wouldn't see the video, at least for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex had been gone for about an hour now when there was frantic knocking at the apartment door. Jordan rushed to open it, only to be greeted by a terrified-looking Kyle.

"Kyle you loo-" Johnnie is cut off by Kyle who is rushing to get the words out of his mouth.

"You need to check our channel!"

"What?" Johnnie asked confused. "Kyle you shouldn't be reading more hate."

"NO!" Kyle pushed past him and grabs Jeydon's laptop from the couch. The others gathered around and watched as Kyle logs into Our World Away. There was a new private video uploaded to their channel meaning only they could see it. It was titled "Who's next?" and just showed a black screen as the thumbnail.

"I haven't watched it yet," explained Kyle. "I was hoping...maybe...one of you posted it." No one spoke. "Right...I didn't think so."

"Should we watch it?" Jeydon whispered.

"Yeah, let's get this over with, it's probably just more hate," Johnnie said as he hit play.

First, there's just static and a blank screen, blurry movements like someone is setting up the camera. When the sound clears there is a person standing in front of the camera, blocking the view of the rest of the room. He was wearing a plain black hoodie and a Scream Halloween mask covering all of his face. None of the four teens had any idea who it was.

"What...?" Kyle was so confused he couldn't even finish his sentence.

The person who they assumed to be a man, by the built, spoke no words. He slowly moved to show the rest of the room and what they saw made everyone's, especially Johnnie's, stomachs drop.

"No..." Johnnie whispered in disbelief. "No. Please God no."

There tied to an old wooden chair was a pink haired girl, identified as Alex Dorame. Mouth taped shut, arms and legs restrained. She struggled and screamed under the gag and ropes.

The four boys sat in disbelief as the man pulled a long hunting knife from his back pocket and slowly walked behind the terrified girl. You could clearly see the look of complete fear that covered her face. He put the blade on the skin of her neck and pushed just enough for a single drop of red blood to run down her pale skin. Alex was frozen, not moving a muscle, Scared that this may be her final moments.

The four teens watching the footage were speechless, all praying that this was just some sick twisted joke. Johnnie had tears in his eyes and his face was drained of all color.

Before anyone could register what was happening the man drew back his arm and slashed the steel knife clean across the poor girl's neck. She instantly started choking and coughing up blood as he removed the tape from her mouth so you could see all the blood pouring from her neck and mouth. Soon she laid dead, lifeless in the wooden chair now permanently stained with the 19-year-olds blood.

It was silent as the video cut off and none of the remaining members of Our World Away spoke; Until Johnnie started screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Screaming, yelling, punching, and kicking; he completely trashed his living room. Trying to make himself believe it was all an awful nightmare and he didn't just watch his girlfriend be killed by some psycho maniac

The three remaining were still in shock and didn't know how to get Johnnie to calm down, but they had to think of something before he hurt himself.

Suddenly the screaming stopped; Johnnie had tired himself out and was now on the ground, back against the wall, tears of grief pouring down his face, his knuckles bruised and bloody. Reality has now set in. This wasn't just random hate, this person planned to kill them.

About an hour later after Johnnie had somewhat calmed down they all came to the conclusion that they had to do something. They weren't safe anymore that had been proven. Instead of leaving the apartment the called the buildings security office, thinking it was better to just stay in the apartment than leave. No one answered in the security office so they called the front desk; again the phone just rang and rang.

"...This isn't good...this is not good!" Kyle was starting to panic now, "Call the police! Have them come here."

"Right," Jordan took out his phone as well but when he tried to make the call there was no cell service, same with the other's phones.

Out of the blue, the power went out; it was by now 10 pm so everything was pitch black out.

"That's it I'm out," Jeydon ran for the door but it wouldn't open no matter how much he pushed or pulled. "We're going to die, we are going to die," he mumbled shaking his head as his back slid down the door

"Jeydon! Pull yourself together, we're not going to die" Jordan hauled him up off the floor and gave him a slap to the face to bring the black haired boy back to the present. "We need to stay calm and sane. We will be fine."

"Johnnie, do you know where any flashlights are?" Kyle inquired

"Yeah, these some in mine and Al-" He paused. "...my room." No one spoke for a moment.

"Right...Come on Johnnie I'll help you get them" Kyle suggested and they both walked out to the back of the apartment.

"Let's get some knives from the kitchen Jeydon"

"Okay, just don't accidentally stab me," they both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle and Johnnie were getting the flashlights from the bedroom. Johnnie picked up a light from the bedside table; he turned around to have Kyle standing directly behind him with a flashlight under his chin, "Boo!"

He quickly jolted back in fright. "God Kyle, don't do that!" He gave him a slap on the arm, "almost gave me a heart attack."

"Ha-ha sorry."

"Not the time to be scaring people, dude. We have someone trying to kill us." Johnnie turned his back and bent down to get the light he dropped.

"But...what if the killer is me?" Kyle sneered.

"huh?" Johnnie turned around only to be stabbed in the stomach by the same steel hunting knife that Alex had been killed with just hours before.

Johnnie fell to his knees, in too much pain to make a sound as the blood covered knife was pulled from his stomach and blood poured from the open wound.

"I said," Kyle whispered staring coldly into his 'best friends' eyes, "What if the killers me?"

Looking up into the eyes of a cold-blooded murderer Johnnie Guilbert drew his last breath and collapsed dead onto the floor.

Slipping the bloody knife back into his back pocket and covering it with his shirt, Kyle quickly placed himself by the entrance to the room, put on his best-horrified face and screamed.

"Oh my god, Jeydon! Jordan!"

short chapter i know but the next will be longer i promise!


	5. Chapter 5- Ending

In seconds the two other teens were also in the room, wide-eyed looking for the cause of the panic. Their eyes landed on Johnnie. This wasn't a video like Alex's death. This was right here right now. Their friend was dead on the floor cause of some crazy killer that Jeydon and Jordan didn't know was standing right next to them pretending to be just as heartbroken.

"Kyle, what the hell happened?!" Jeydon's voice cracked as he choked back a sob.

"I don't know! I went to get the flashlight from the bathroom and when I came back he... he was dead." Kyle was one good actor for sure. He had tears running down his face as if he actually cared.

"That means the killer is here," Jordan's face showed pure horror as he realized his fate. "We're going to die," he was losing hope fast.

"No..." He said it so quietly the others barely heard him as Jeydon whispered, "We can't give up. We will stop this psycho. He already tool Alex and Johnnie, we can't let him win anymore."

"You're right, we need to live, for Alex and Johnnie" Kyle lied. 'I will live' he thought 'I will be the only survivor from this awful tragedy.

"Let's go to the living room, I don't want to be..."Jordan cast a look at his dead friend, "here anymore."

"Right, let's go." Jeydon walked out first, followed by Jordan, then lastly Kyle.

"Okay time to wrap this up," Kyle said casually out loud and stabbed the knife, that had taken two lives already, into Jordan's spine.

"Ahhh!" He collapsed paralyzed to the ground.

Jeydon whipped around to see one of his friends on the hardwood floor with a glistening knife lodged in his back and the other standing calmly over him.

"No." Jeydon took slow steps backwards. "It- it was you?"

"Yep," Kyle said way too happily like he really had lost his mind.

The fuzzy-haired boy on the floor let out a groan of pain as he tried to use his arms to crawl away.

"Uh, you're not dead yet?" Kyle yanked the knife out of Jordan's spine and kicked him over so he laid on his back.

"Kyle, what are you doing?!" Jeydon screamed at him as he placed his boot-clad foot over the older teens neck.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm killing him." Adding pressure on his foot and slowly choking his 'friend'.

"No Kyle, you don't want to do that. Please" Jeydon pleaded as he slowly walked forward.

"Don't move!" Kyle pointed the knife at him. "Wait your turn, I'll get to you soon enough." Keeping the knife pointed at Jeydon as a warning to keep his distance he turned his main focus back to the dying body on the floor. Adding pressure gradually, Jordan silently begging for mercy as he choked and sputtered for air, Jeydon stayed stuck in his spot watching the whole thing. He couldn't move to save his friend or run away cause he was too overwhelmed with all that was happening.

"I had to make it seem real" Kyle spoke to both the suffocating boy and Jeydon. "I had to make myself look just as victimized or you would know it was me. You all deserve this!"

"W-why" Jordan chocked out, he was fading fast.

"Because I know you were all talking about kicking me out of the group and talking about me behind my back! I won't have it, you all will pay."

It didn't take long for Jordan to pass out from the lack of oxygen after that and Kyle to remove his foot. For extra measure he also stabbed the knife into his chest, just to be sure he was dead.

"Now Mr. Wale," Kyle spoke still looking at the body but addressing Jeydon, "Looks like it's finally your turn." But when Kyle looked up there was no one standing there, Jeydon had taken off to hide.

"You can't get away," Kyle sang. "You have nowhere to run." Taking his sweet time Kyle made his way room to room searching for his last victim.

Jeydon sat in the bedroom closet shaking silently, praying to anything at all that he would survive this.

'My friends are dead,' he thought, 'and I'm next.'

Slow steps were heard coming up the hall and into the bedroom. The last survivor held his breath as the footsteps got closer and closer to the closet door. Pushing deeper into the wall, wishing he could just disappear, Jeydon watched as the closet door slowly opened and his fate was sealed.

"Found you."

 

So there's my story, I really hope you enjoyed it! If you did please vote and comment :)


End file.
